In the Middle
by Historia70
Summary: It was never a problem a long time ago but things just seem to increase between Zim and Dib always sapping one in between them. Someone will handle them in their usual way though, with possibly a little violence. *Discontinued for now*
1. Between boys and aliens

**No harsh critiques please. Always good to step out of your comfort zone once in a while to write something slightly different for yourself. If you don't like it there are other great fanfictions on this site. I'm not a professional writer. Dib and Gaz do get along better though in this, but you will note they will fall back to their old selfs at times. That is only natural. Also we know I don't own Zim. If only we did, just imagine the money we could have folks?**

* * *

><p>Still with plenty of time to get ready, eat, and walk to school Gaz walked back into her bedroom tossing her bathrobe aside on her bed so she can immediately place her underwear on. Today, she decided to go without make-up. Well, the illusion of no make-up since she only applied tinted moisturizer on her skin still feeling like protecting it a little, and just in case someone annoyed her, it sometimes helped in hiding the welling anger that boiled into her skin. At times she didn't mind her scary persona, but there were times she rather have it safely hidden away. She hated the occasional visit to the school counselor if they saw too much of it pouring out of her pores practically.<p>

Strolling into her closet, she just stared at her dark selection of clothing choices. No emotion was written in her face as she stared at them. Most items were thrift store items. Others was when she actually found something she enjoyed while wandering around the big named stores. Those stores she hated spending her time in. The stores she rather spend her time in were, thrift stores, game stores, or book stores. Everything else was just a pass through to get to her car.

She heard Dib running to the bathroom followed by the water going. See, she had time, and yet she didn't care to eat today as she mechanically selected a dark purple short skirt. Slipping on the soft fabric, it was one of those that came from a regular store. The color and the feel of it grabbed her attention as she lovingly ran her hands along it before wondering what more to place on, than froze like a statue. Her nerves started to reach her so she shook her arms out to ease her tension. It didn't have to deal with chosing an outfit. It had to deal with something else.

Snapping her eyes open and close, she picked a black tank top and a fish netting type hoodie to place over it. The tank top gave a tiny peak of her toned stomach, but the only way you would see it is if you had the closest look possible once she placed the hoodie on. Tossing those two items on her bed, she looked down at her boot collection deciding on the ones with minor type studs on them.

Raising up, she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone as she looked out from her closet to see, Zim sneaking past from her window to the door. Angered, she cocked her head, snapping her neck a little. "What the fuck, Zim?"

Zim froze, unaware she was in there as he turned to see her only dressed in a short skirt and a lacy bra. Turning around, he scratched his head. "Well no one answered the door so I thought since I saw a window that I would come in this way." He explained in a piss poor rushed fashion while scanning her body.

Angered at the intrusion, she smiled at him coyly. "How sweet of you, Zim to want to say good morning to us."

Smiling at her as if he thought he out smarted her, he relaxed. "Yes, well, you know how Zim thinks about you both."

Seeing how he kept flickering his gaze to her bra, she knew it was revealing, and it meant now that he wasn't that naive anymore. "Oh and I think about you a whole bunch, Zim." She heard Dib humming away in the bathroom meaning he was doing his hair.

Eyes wide, he asked, "You do?"

"Oh yes, I do." Taking a step forward, but still remaining a bit in the closet, she asked. "Want me to show you?" Watching him smile and nod his assention, she quickly hurled her boots at him hitting him square in the face and leg area. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed.

"Ow!" Zim exclaimed covering himself before hearing the door slam into his back making him stumble into her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN GAZ'S ROOM!" Dib yelled as he went to punch him.

Moving past the idiot squad, she quickly slipped her tank top on as Dib pushed him out the window. There was a small sense of satisfaction of hearing a pained sound from below, but Gaz just stared daggers at her brother. "I'm sick of being in the middle of this whole damn thing." She hissed out.

"I'm sorry, Gaz. Did he do anything to you? Did he see anything?" Dib asked out of concern.

Sighing as she slipped her boots on, she said. "Just me in my skirt and bra before I belted him with these boots."

"He saw you half naked?! I'm gonna kill him." Dib promised as he slammed the window closed locking it.

"Kill him later, we need to eat then leave." Standing up, she picked up her hoodie to slip it on and zip it. "Let's hope that one of these studs on these boots slashed him a bit."

Dib chuckled darkly at that thought as he went to his room to quickly dress.

Walking on the way to school, Dib was going on about an episode of Mysterious Mysteries, and about how horribly how inaccurate it seemed to be. He complained that they seemed to be grasping for straws and making things up now, as Gaz tried to drown it out.

"We don't have anything under my window anymore ever since that one invention of dad's killed some of the plant life there." Gaz blurted out suddenly.

Eyebrow quirking up, Dib asked, "And?"

"Well, I'm not fond of gardening, but how about some rose bushes down there. Or something really thorny. Something just in case Zim pulls the same stunt and when he goes down, he really feels the pain." Gaz suggested.

Dib started to laugh as that image popped up into his head. Zim in pain. "Well we can go to the gardening center to get something, but you would have to help me."

Shrugging, she smiled darkly. "For once it'll be my pleasure, Dib."

"Pity you didn't come up with this plan while we were still at home so I could have brought the car instead."

"Yeah. I thought of it when I spotted those sick looking bushes over in that yard over there." Gaz stated as she pointed casually to the side.

Looking over, Dib saw the yard every kid was warned to stay away from. A yard that was nothing but over grown hell. An elderly couple lived there yelling at any that dared passed and any that did they received a shotgun warning along with a possible thorn from a bush. Dib was just 7 years old when he accidentally ran into one of those bushes and he shuddered at that memory when hidden in those bushes was a cactus.

Gazing at her brother and sensing what he was thinking, she smiled. "The only house that I know you will never get near again."

"That house is evil." Dib said softly as they continued walking along only to jump when Zim came flying down from the tree making him stumble nearly into the yard, with Gaz grabbing at his arm to stop him from getting hurt again. Straightening up, Dib went face to face to him. "Zim! Is that the best you can do?"

Gaz groaned. Great, he just challenged him thusly making me end up in the middle again, she thought to herself before looking at Zim's face. "What happened to your face, Zim?" She asked slyly.

Zim gave her a brief glance, but decided to focus primarily on Dib. "Oh you know I can do a lot worse to you. A lot worse."

"What, like sneaking into my sister's room?"

"I have nothing against your sister. If anything she is just a bystander in this feud between us, Dib-stink." Zim swore. "Hear me now, pig child, this isn't the last you hear from, Zim."

"Yeah, well, of course not, we go to the same high school together. We share the same classes. I always see and hear from you." Dib said casually with a wave of his hand.

Zim paused to think of what to say before pushing him once again towards the yard, only for Dib to be stopped by Gaz again. "Your sister won't be around to stop my revenge against you." Handing him one final hiss, he ran down the street.

Straightening up, Dib thanked her for stopping him from falling. Her only thought was not wishing to help pull out thorns from his butt again as she stalked off. As much as she hated being in the middle, she knew this wasn't boring.

* * *

><p>The day after that was just the same of the same old stuff that occurred between them, though Gaz sensed the quiet before the storm. At lunch, she was sitting beside Dib trying to read, but he kept going on and on about the same thing. In honest truth, she had his speech down to a tee.<p>

"I know he's planning something, Gaz. Something really huge." Takes a sip of his drink. "But I'll get him. I swear that I will get him." Glancing over at his sister's bowed down head and seeing her eyes closed, he asked. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" He asked incredulous.

Eyes opening up, and making believe she was startled by him waking her, she replied. "Hmmm? What did you say? Oh yeah." Shooting him a sarcastic look. "Dib, you say the same thing every single day. Of course I hear what you are saying because I have it down pat. In fact, I have it down in the exact speech pattern you will say it right down to the gestures."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Be lucky I won't commit you to a insane asylum, Dib." Closing her book, she placed it in her bag.

"Hey where is your game?"

"If you haven't noticed lately, I haven't been bringing it lately because I've been reading this book. I'm really into this book." Yawning, she moved her neck around to get rid of the kink in it.

Noticing his sister's actions, he was curious all of a sudden. "Been sleeping lately?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Not much, but I do try and if not I just lay there staring at the ceiling. Please don't curse me with something." She added with a point of her finger to him.

Holding up both his hands to her to defend himself, he stated, "I swear I will never do that again, Gaz. I learned my lesson."

"First pork and now meat all together after that film we viewed in health class." Making a face, she almost hurled at that memory.

Dib almost turned as green as Zim at that memory. "That was the single worst thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"And yet I'm sure you have seen, Zim's junk in P.E." Gaz joked.

"Ack! Seriously, Gaz?! Why did you go there?" Dib gagged on the sandwich he just placed in his mouth.

Standing up, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Dib, but since I'm in the middle of both of you I have to occasionally poke one of you once in a while." Moving away from the table, she decided to head to the restroom to get away from him for a bit, and do her business.

Dib watched his sister roam off before fixing his stare back at Zim. Smile forming, he stood up himself and headed outside to find some people since he had some money burning a hole in his pocket. Running outside, he found Torque and his buddies hanging around. "Torque! I wonder if I can talk to you."

"Go away freak." Torque told him as he continued speaking to his friends.

"Well I was wondering if you and your three friends like to have $40.00 each?" Dib went on. His plan wasn't elaborate. It wasn't really brilliant to tell the truth. He just wanted Zim to know that he didn't hold all the power in the world like he claimed he did.

Intrigued, Torque waved him over. "What do we have to do for it?"

"I just want you to scare the pants off someone. I don't care if you chase him all around. I just want him at least to feel a little bit scared." Dib replied.

"Who do we have to scare? The green freak?"

"Yep. Just chase him. Don't kill him or beat him up. I just want a little revenge." Dib told him.

Looking between his friends, they nodded their heads. "Show us the money and we have a deal." Dib did it, and they agreed to it.

* * *

><p>Gaz knew she was in the bathroom a little longer than expected. She stayed in there pretending to fuss over things she really didn't need to unlike the girls that left before her making her gag from the hairspray and perfume they used. Gaz didn't use those things as she washed her hands and stared at herself. Every time she stared at herself long enough it always looked like a Picasso painting after a bit where her eye is in one location and her other one seems to be at her neck. It just intrigued her before she straightened her shirt up a bit to head outside the restroom not even paying attention to any other sounds except what wandered through her brain before she was hit in the side, and landing on the ground knocking the air out of her.<p>

She felt a form on her along with heavy breathing, but her eyes were closed so she couldn't see who it was until she spotted Zim looking spooked. "Zim?" She asked in a dazed state almost about to pass out even as she felt his hand reach under her own head.

"I'm being chased and I wasn't looking. You okay, Gaz human?"

Gaz passed out as she heard her brother's voice calling out her name. She knew in her passed out state who was responsible for this round, but she was still caught in the cross fire even when later she woke up in the nurses office peering at Dib's face. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry, Gaz. I didn't think you would get hurt." Dib apologized, but got hit in the shoulder. "Okay, I deserved that."

Gaz felt like shit as she raised herself up to sit, so she laid back down. "Oh I can't wait what will happen next in the adventures of Dib and Zim." She remarked sarcastically as she curled into the bed. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"Want the nurse?"

"I want a new life. I want something. I want a new head right now because this one is pounding, Dib. Can you provide one for me?" She commented before falling back asleep.

Calling out to her, he cursed himself as he stood up to walk over to the nurse. "I know you need my dad's permission, but seriously I'm 18 now, I have a right to bring her home."

The nurse peered in to look at her. "Let her get up before you take her home, okay. I know you are concerned, but she'll be fine."

Ridiculous, Dib thought as he watched the pear bottomed nurse walk to another student. Of course this was his fault too. While their sibling relationship gotten better, she really was in the middle of each thing. He had to try to leave her out of it even though this was a mistake today.

"Hello son, where is, Gaz?" Professor Membrane asked as he easily breezed into the office as if he owned the place. Dib was honestly surprised to see him show up.

"She fell back asleep in there." Dib pointed out.

"Well time to get her out and bring her to the doctors then, shall we?" Walking into the room, the nurse came in to see him carefully lift, and cradle her in his arms. "Come now son."

Dib opened the door so he can easily carry Gaz out, and made his way fast to the car with Dib closely tailing him.

From the classroom that had a clear shot of the front entrance, Zim spotted, Dib and Professor Membrane carrying Gaz in his arms before getting into a car to drive off. Zim frowned as he watched Gaz's purple hair practically framing her father's arm as he made a hasty exit out of there. For once he couldn't get that image of her prone body on the floor. As a human, he thought of her stronger than even an Irken female. So to see that made him a little hateful.

Hours later, Gaz was up in her room nursing a gnarly headache with only one dim light shown in the room, when she heard Dib's voice. Thankfully tomorrow there was no school so that meant that sleeping in was a good plan to her. That is if she can get any.

"Gaz, do you want some pizza? I know you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm a bit afraid to chew on any food right now, Dib. It hurts to even brush my teeth." She told him.

Dib approached with a couple of slices and a soda. "I'm sure it does, but I know that painkiller they gave you is..."

"Thanks, Dib, but I'm more tired than hungry. I just want to fall asleep. It'll be nice to sleep." Rolling to her side. "Save them for me tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright, I will. Good night, Gaz." Dib softly closed the door behind him breathing a heavy sigh as he felt the guilt rolling in more.

Gaz passed out as soon as he was down the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>That was rather long, but I didn't know where to cut it off at. Whew.<strong>


	2. Spy games

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. :)**

* * *

><p>A week passed and yet they never learn. Gaz grumbled to herself as she read her book. Tried to read her book. Till eventually she gave up to retire elsewhere. Mostly out of the line of fire making her way steadily into the building.<p>

Zim glanced over to watch her disappear before pushing, Dib. "It wasn't even my fault this time. If you hadn't of had those goons chase me, I wouldn't have accidentally hurt your sister."

"Look, I admit it wasn't a great idea of mines, but I didn't think anyone would get hurt, let alone her!" Dib shouted pushing back. "Also, why were you touching her like that?"

"The way you are asking me this question you make it sound like I was undressing her when all I was doing was cradling her head to see if she was alright. She landed pretty hard." Zim answered honestly. "I'm not even interested in her like that." He added for good measure.

"Hey bestest friend!" Keef called out to Zim on his way past.

Dib smiled smugly. "Oh, I see where your tastes lie."

Facial expression falling, Zim quickly started to hiss. "Unlike you with the way you look at me in the locker room. Jealous, Dib?"

"Sick! I was trying to get proof about you." Dib stated defending himself before quickly realizing how loud he sounded.

"Whoa, sick! I didn't know Dib was into guys." Said one of Torque's friends.

Gretchen looked downcast as she looked away from him. "I was gonna ask him out this weekend too."

Sighing, Dib heard everyone yapping and Zim laughing making him shout out, "HE'S AN ALIEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! ALSO I'M INTO GIRLS!"

Still hearing the kids talk around him, Dib groaned out loud. "I'm gonna get you, Zim."

"For what? You are the one that outed yourself." Commented Zim very proudly.

Taking one glance over at, Gretchen Dib walked over to her to ask her a question, "So you wanted to go out with me?" She nods her head. "I'll pick you up at 6 on friday. Is that fine?" Nodding her head again, he smiled at her before walking away.

* * *

><p>In 6th period, Zim only had Gaz at least in his class currently sitting in the desk next to his own. He had to be grateful when it came to her at least. She was quiet. She never stared at him endlessly or pester him with endless chatter. She was one of the rare humans he could tolerate really. The only one. The bad thing is that she was the Dib-stink's sister, and she had been the middle of their feud more now than ever. When she was younger, she wasn't in the line of fire as much as now. He honestly did feel bad for the pain he caused her. Also he couldn't forget another thing about her.<p>

Taking a side glance at her, she never wrote down any notes, but she did enjoy drawing. Though on closer inspection of the drawing, it pertained to the subject at hand in her own way. That is a very interesting way of taking notes, he thought.

Writing a note down, he passed it to her reading; **Gaz human I'm sorry that I knocked into you. I hope you are better.**

Gaz read it and scribbled something back passing it back to him; **Want to really apologize? My name is simply, Gaz.**

He scribbled back his reply to her; **Gaz. I'm sorry. Also I notice how you take notes. It is ingenious. **

She smiled at him directly there; **Thanks. You obviously don't need this class since you have been further out in space than anyone on this planet.**

Zim smirked there; **It is what you call an easy A, but I can tell classes are the same for you. If you have any questions about this stuff, ask me. I'd rather share with you than your brother.**

Gaz appreciated it, but she feared at being used against her own brother, so she simply wrote; **Maybe I'll take you up on that one day, Zim. **

He smiled internally there before drawing something out on the note and handing it back to her. Of course it was the Irken symbol.

* * *

><p>Invisibility was the key for Dib as he waited patiently for either Zim or Gir to open the door so he can slip in unnoticed. Normally he would pry open a window or something, but this time, he waited, and waited, and waited until Gir's voice was heard as he was happily skipping down the street with bag full of greasiness in his hand. Dib couldn't tell what he was singing, but he could tell he was happy as he opened the gate to skip through with Dib following close behind. Dang, Dib could almost see through that bag as he patiently waited for him to open the door, and he slipped in quickly behind him. Gir pranced to the couch turning on the t.v cheering at the show that came on.<p>

Why hasn't, Zim ever improved on this crazy little robot? Dib thought as he wandered to the kitchen where the toilet was. No matter how many times he went down this way, he always felt so dirty after as he went down.

For Gir, he heard the sound, shrugged, rolled on his back kicking his feet up in delight as he threw a hamburger into his mouth. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Arriving in Zim's lab, Zim was talking to some huge giant octopus looking creature making Dib just take a step back. That octopus really didn't look like it came from here at all. It looked more alien than anything else. What was he planning with that creature? Was he planning on taking down all the naval ships? Taking over cities? Making a big giant octopus roll? Dib kept his eyes in the bulging position forgetting to put his camera on for a second, then almost kicked himself as he quietly clicked the goPro on his head to get the evidence.

"Well I did save you from harm and you do owe me." Zim told it.

Its tentacle seemed to scratch itself as it pondered. "I'm happy you saved me, but my race never destroys."

It talks?! Dib thought in alarm. It's voice sounded pretty intelligent.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but how about a mission of intelligence gathering. Could you do that? Nothing to destroy." Zim thought to say instead.

Humming in thought, it seemed to shrug its tentacles. "I suppose I could do that instead. It would be nice to swim in the open ocean for a while. Even if it is not as green as my own water." Sighing in a dream like state, it added. "I miss my planet. The green waters and pink skies."

Dib would love to talk to this creature and about its planet as he kept filming. He couldn't wait to show Dark Bootie about this latest find. Listening to Zim talk more, he noticed that it turned to more of a friendship type talk between them. Either it was genuine from him, or he was just using him. Who knows? Feeling his eyes start to itch along with his nose, he tried to maintain himself, but he let out a sneeze alerting Zim immediately.

"Computer! Find the intruder!" Zim ordered as the octopus slithered off. "I know your there Dib. Show yourself." Hearing a slight sound to the left of him, he threw a tool at him.

Dib was shocked that it hit him dead on in the device that deactivates his invisibility. "I have my proof right here, alien scum!" Activating his device again, he ran off.

Zim shook his head as he followed the sounds of his feet. "You aren't that quiet, Dib!"

Dib ran to the elevator and pressed the button, but the arm from the computer descended upon him grabbing him. "Ugh, let go!"

Listening to his exact position to how he was being held, Zim punched him in the stomach making him visible again. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the camera propped on top of his head. "Stupid human." Nabbing the camera, he quickly smashed it with one of his pak legs. "Where's your proof now, Dib?"

The computer tossed him urgently into the lift making it quickly go up faster than usual. As he went up, Dib was shouting, "THIS ISN'T OVER, ZIM!"

Sneering, Zim ordered the computer to personally escort him out the door. Now Zim had to calm down his friend to make sure he was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Zim do next? Hmmm<strong>


	3. Bad alien boy

**I'd offer everyone waffles or tacos to everyone, but someone appears to have eaten them all. Well on with the reading then. :)**

* * *

><p>That night it became uncomfortably hot. Gaz would have tried to understood why Dib still insisted on his trench on this night, but he always acted like it was a cape or some shit. Seriously, she wore black all the time, so who was she to judge? While he left for his secret meeting saying how disappointed he lost his evidence, she tried to sympathize, but ended up sounding like she was flailing in a puddle of sweat as she tried to think of a single thing to say back to him. He seemed to have understood even when she told him she hadn't been able to sleep lately. He knew when it approached the day of her mother's death, she had a hard time sleeping to the point she took special sleeping pills. The only time she did.<p>

Her dreams were the same. She was a young child, scared of the dark. She understood their mom had been sick for some time now, but she didn't understand the true severity. So one day as she became scared, she went to her parents room so she can sleep next to her mom like she always did when she was scared. Dad wasn't there, he was in his lab downstairs. Something he announced before bidding them all good night. Walking in, she called out to her, but there was no answer. Figuring her mother was asleep, she tip toed over there, and crawled into bed beside her. She didn't move at all. She seemed still. Cold even. Gaz touched her. Talked to her, but nothing. Scared, she listened to her chest like doctors do to them. Nothing. She started crying out for her to wake up. When she didn't she cried so loud that Dib came running in to hear her begging to wake up. Dib went to get their dad, who had to pry her off. She passed away that night from a long time illness. On the night of her passing, she always experienced feeling a cold body next to her as she tried to rest.

It wasn't that night, but this night was just a hot one as she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. While the house had air conditioning, it seemed that the second the heat touched you, it wanted to stay with you till the end of time. Removing her clothes, she slipped her robe on to take a quick cold shower. The shower had a bit of a shock to the system, but it became so welcomed even as it seemed to linger when she exited the shower to wipe down and then place her lotion on. A bit satisfied, she wandered into her bedroom to find something to wear. Scanning her drawers she grimaced feeling everything was hot, so she just placed a pair of black panties on, and her dark blue sports bra that really wasn't that supportive anymore so she just wore it as a pj top for nights like this. Taking her sleeping pills, she went to her bed kicking her sheets to the side to keep cool. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to clear her mind and before long her eyes closed.

Zim spotted the large rose bushes on the side of the house that led to the open window. Her window. He gritted his teeth knowing she will be pissed if she spotted him in there, but he needed to do something against Dib. Climbing up the side of the house using his spider legs, he climbed through her window as silently as possible. The room was dark, sans the light from the full moon outside, and a tiny bit cool. Starting to take a step forward, he heard a tiny sound near him. Zim closed his eyes for a second before focusing on her laying on her bed. Zim scanned her entire body finding himself enjoying what he was looking at. He never saw her active in P.E, but she did work out by the looks of her body. That stomach was toned making you want to trace it up and down with your hands and mouth.

Zim almost hit himself with the thoughts he instantly received. She is a human, nothing more. Hearing her shift, he watched as she moved one hand close to her face. She actually looked so innocent and that hair fanned out around her just looked stunning. He must hit himself later and remember what he was here for as he stepped forward, but halted at her moaning sound.

Oh my Tallest, I think I'm gonna die now, he thought to himself. I must keep going.

But Zim found himself on his knees in front of her. She smelled so fresh. She always smelled so inviting for someone who prides herself in being scary. Zim was so curious as he took a close look at her bra. He already had a peek when she was in that lacy number. Seeing something up front that looks like it would open, he carefully opened it, and examined her face. No reaction. She's breathing, but no reaction. Looking at her face, he moved the fabric aside, and gazed down at her pink buds.

Oh this is tempting, he thought as he stuck his tongue out to carefully lick one. She just moaned. Feeling bold, he licked the other as he teased the one he left. Her moans became invites to him as he abandoned her perky breasts to move down. Oh this is so wrong and he knew it, but it was hard to stop. Zim kissed the fabric of her underwear before sliding it carefully down her. Was she on something to not feel this? He half hoped that Gaz would wake up and stop him from this now obsession he felt for her as he revealed something he had seen on the internet while doing his research, but never was aroused by until now.

Are you as perfect as you look, little Gaz? Zim wondered as he kissed her mound. Hearing the slight sound from her, he licked making her move her head, but not open her eyes. He thought she tasted perfect as he kept licking before he dipped into her. She is perfect.

For Gaz, she was dreaming of something pleasant. A wet dream really. She thought of Zim. Of how he would wrap her up in his arms. Kissing her everywhere's. It felt so real to her that she released loudly in her dream.

Zim always would glance back up at her to see what she was doing. He loved how she responded to him as he continued to taste her. He had to keep this going with her.

Gaz's dream was fading away, but she felt incomplete still. She also felt like it was happening but not in a dream. Under this medication it is hard to wake up, but she struggled to open up her eyes to actually find the object of her wet dream between her legs. Moaning out, she felt a claw reach in before she said something out loud. "Zim?"

Zim gave her a brief seductive look. "You taste so right. So perfect." He murmured

Gaz arched her back as she felt a crazy wave of an orgasm about to happen. "You are being a perv. Stop this Zim."

"No. I have never tasted anything so special." He commented.

She heard someone come upstairs. She hoped it was Dib. "DIB!"

Zim delved his tongue in deeper making her cry out. "So beautiful."

Dib came running into the room to find the most horrible thing he would ever witness. "Get off my sister." Dib growled as he ran over to punch him in the side of the face. "This is between you and I. Stop involving my sister."

Stumbling to the open window, Zim gave Gaz a glance as she quickly covered up that delicious body of hers. Disappointment flooded in which was replaced with pain as he was punched again making him stumble and fall out the window and into the bushes below.

Dib stood there panting as he stared down at Zim in obvious pain as he stumbled out of there cursing. "If I ever see you doing something like that to my sister again, I'll dissect you where you stand, Zim!"

Gaz rolled over to her side facing the wall. She had no idea what to feel, but having Dib there made her grateful he stopped it. "Thanks." She whispered out. "I didn't know it was happening until right before I called out your name for help."

"Because of the pill?"

"Yes."

Dib touched her shoulder. "Want me to shut the door, or leave it partially open just in case?"

"You can shut it, but first shut the window. Thanks." Hearing the window click close, she added. "I'm gonna fall asleep again, Dib. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I hope you get some good rest."

When Dib closed the door silently, she squeezed her inner thighs feeling that pressure and pleasure from when he was between there. It was so wrong of her to feel turned on by him right now. She shouldn't feel this way. She should just doom him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad naughty Zim. <strong>


	4. Fire and Brimstone

**I admit something about the first part of this chapter... It was rather fun to write about. It was like getting your frustrations out hehehehehe. **

* * *

><p>By the first light, Gaz instantly got up, showered, dressed, and went downstairs. She was fuming this morning. She felt so used. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, she ate as anger coursed through her. Eyes fixed at the time. She knew Dib would do something about last night, but since it was her body that was being felt up. Heat rose up making her almost split her bowl with her spoon. All she could dream about was Zim's tongue between her legs. Gaz growled. She knew Zim was a creature of habit. Whenever he did something severely wrong, he would always go to school early. It seemed if he did that, he thought he could win against Dib in some way from his wrong. Well not this time, Zim.<p>

Placing her spoon in the sink and cleaning it, tossing the broken bowl in the trash, she got her bag after writing a note to Dib, and headed to school. Let surprise be on her side for once.

After making an adjustment on his pak, he placed it back on him before heading to the elevator. His face was fine from that bush under her window, but he still had a tiny mark on his side. While heading up above, Zim smiled at what he did do. Oh he knew, Dib would retaliate back at him, but it was worth it now. In the kitchen, he stepped out and went to the window to place his wig and contacts on with a smug smile as he headed out early to school. Dib won't get the upper hand on him today.

At school, there were a few teenagers milling around as he scanned his surroundings. Pride hit him again before an unfamiliar feeling did as he had a vision of her on that bed. He had no clue how absolutely perfect she was until last night. Whistling, he went to his locker to look idly around. He ignored Iggins as he heard him singing beside him as he approached his own locker.

Stinky ugly human child, Zim thought.

Seeing something fall from his locker, he went to crouch down to pick it up just when he heard a loud slam over his head, and Iggins screeching out beside him. Eyes wide, he looked up to see a baseball bat had hit into the area his head was just at denting the sides before it pulled back. Zim peered cautiously at his assailant to see the old vision of Gaz staring down at him. Fire and brimstone. He quickly understood that meaning early on when it came to her. Even if she calmed over the years, she still had that edge, and right now her scary side was back full force as she swung the bat at him again making him roll aside.

Her voice sounded so dead as she advanced on him. "Go ahead and say something about me, Zim. Tell the authorities. I'm sure they would be interested about what you did to me. Just imagine when they ask you a million questions that leads to Dib's greatest dream come to life."

Zim's mouth opened as he ducked another swing before he raised himself up as she swung again. Gaz was strong. That he noticed right off the bat. Pun not intended. Zim knew he was strong himself as he stopped her from connecting to his mid-section before placing her body against the lockers, pinning her. "I understand your pissed, little Gaz." She gritted her teeth. He felt heat coming from her and not the good kind he felt from last night.

For Dib he woke up angry himself wanting to right the wrong from last night as he showered fast, and went to wake up Gaz to find she was not in her bedroom. Heading downstairs, he saw the note. Dib smiled, Zim woke up the beast in her, and grabbed a piece of toast before running out of there. He honestly had to see this.

"You think this is pissed, Zim? You don't know the meaning of pissed." Gaz growled before kneeing him in the groin. She laughed watching him land heavily on the ground. "I see your weakness is the same. I guess you aren't the, all mighty Zim." She mocked before kicking him there again. Seeing he was in heavy pain as he rolled over on his side, she whispered to him. "You taste so right."

She stood up not paying attention to the students around her. She didn't care that they heard what they called her. Gaz did see her brother as he smiled at her when he saw Zim's pain caused by her, but she didn't smile back as she picked up the bat to walk to the guy she borrowed it from thanking him. "Appreciate it."

Walking towards Dib, he was proud of her for fighting back. She knew he normally wouldn't approve of her type of violence, but after that incident last night, she had a feeling he would.

She did pause long enough to regard, Iggins though. "Did you lose a fight with a water fountain?" She asked casually. Iggins pants in the front were wet as he looked at her in fear.

Zim was in pain, but he got up slowly to pretend he was just fine as he wandered to the nearest restroom to examine himself.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch, Gaz and Dib were eyeing their food like Zim normally does; With distaste and venom. They poked at it trying to decide what might be edible before giving up. Dib suggested that perhaps they should of tried a lunch pass. Gaz grumbled her agreement swearing that the food actually moved on its own. Zim wasn't in there, and mostly kept to himself since Gaz beat him up in the morning. Dib smiled to himself. You don't provoke the wrath of his sister. Ever.<p>

"I'll be right back. Let's hope I don't get runned down this time." Gaz said as she made her way to the rest room.

She really didn't need to be in there anything too specific except to calm her nerves down as she stood in the stall. She wished to be in the library instead, but it was getting its carpets cleaned so that option was closed to her right now. As she stood in there, she heard a couple of the snobby girls come in to fix up their make up and gossip.

"I hear it was a lover's squabble. I hear he cheated on her and that's why she beat him down in the halls." One girl said.

"You seen what she did with his locker? He can barely close it. I wonder who would be freaky enough to get with him though?" The other girl asked.

"Hey, I hear freaks are amazing in bed."

Gaz rolled her eyes. She was sure they knew a thing or two about sleeping around.

"You thinking about testing that theory out yourself?"

"Ummmm not with him. I would try with her brother though. He's nerdy freaky cute. I wonder what is under that trench he's always wearing. Aren't you ever curious?"

Gaz was having a hard time figuring out who was saying what. Thing is, she wouldn't want either one going for her brother, they might give him some type of STD. As for Zim... Gaz had no clue there as she just listened to the idiot twins go on.

"Come to think of it, he has really nice legs. I have the same period P.E class as him. He's toned. One of us should ask him out." They both giggled as they fought on who will ask out Dib as they wandered out of the room.

Exiting her stall, Gaz waited until she made her leave, but before she fully did, she glanced around at any approaching alien's. Seeing her brother was already outside, she went over to his side. "Two bimbo's talking about you in the bathroom. Don't be surprised if you get asked out."

"See what they look like or who they are?" Dib asked intrigued.

Of course he is interested. Boys and their hormones. "Nope, but please double up the condoms on yourself if you do anything with them."

"Jeez Gaz."

"What? I don't want you getting some sort of thing that will be difficult to get rid of. I hear that there is this test that they take this cotton swab and stick in the guys..."

"Ugh Gaz! Oh please stop." Dib almost covered her mouth over when she was about to keep going on, but she ended up smiling instead. "Besides, I always have something with me."

Gazing at him seriously, she asked, "When do you have time to do any of that? Besides stalking Zim, being with your secret network, and casing random joints for paranormal activity you have nothing but a full life."

"I manage."

"So smug." Gaz smiled before it vanished.

Noticing her dour mood, he asked. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know, Dib."

"Don't close up on me now, Gaz. You can tell me."

"Bad enough the only two guys who have seen me naked is a green alien and my own brother. Not like I'm rushing to do any of that stuff, mind you. It is just strange to think about. Although I know you really didn't look, thankfully."

"No I didn't. I just saw enough to know I wanted to kill him." Smiling suddenly, he told her, "I wish I had a video camera for when you went after him with a bat."

"I bet you did." She hit him playfully on the arm as they heard the bell ring. "Is hell over with soon?"

Gaz was busy drawing when a note was slid on her desk at 6th period, she simply blinked at it before tossing it to the ground. She didn't want to hear it or read it. Resuming her work, she saw the note being slid back. Persistent bugger. She tossed it back on the ground this time hearing him make a sound as he reached down to grab it. Finished with her note, she just drew something else as he decided to open up the note and slap it on her desk instead.

**What is it about you that makes me think these thoughts?**

Gaz glared at him before taking that note and drawing a picture on it, making sure to cover it from his view before returning it.

Zim saw his head stuck in a guillotine about to be chopped off. She was really angry at him. "Gaz, talk to me." He whispered.

She ignored him as she pretended what the teacher said now was the most single interesting thing in the world.

"I don't care if, Dib-stink hates me, but I care if you do." He continued.

Gaz snorted at that as she went to draw instead. Yeah, you want to eat me out again, don't you Zim, she thought.

"You can't ignore me forever, Gaz."

She had a sudden flashback of seeing his head between her legs as that long tongue of his twirled and delved in her. Gaz felt heated all of a sudden. Why can't he shut up?

"Talk to me." Zim urged again this time touching her.

"Zim, stop it." She hissed.

"I want you to talk to me." Zim said as he went for her hand again.

Snatching her hand away, she glared once more at him. "No, shut up. Just shut the fuck up, Zim."

"No, not until..."

"Gaz! Zim! Will you please keep it down. I don't want to send you to detention." The teacher warned.

Gaz nodded as she went to her notes, but Zim just didn't seem to care as he waited not even a minute when he said. "Not until you talk to me."

"Zim, shut it." Between his voice and images of him between her legs, she almost screamed.

Zim took a hold of her hand. "Not until you understand."

"Will you quiet up, Zim." Her voice sounded so pained.

"Gaz and Zim. Detention after school." The teacher told them.

"What? Great. Thanks a lot, Zim." Gaz complained whipping out her phone to text Dib that she has detention with Zim after school. It has been so long since she had to suffer from that boredom.

Dib texted back: **What happened?**

Gaz glanced up before texting back: **He insisted on talking to me and I got frustrated.**

Dib took a bit to reply back: **Want me to wait for you after school?**

Gaz smiled at his concern: **No that's fine. I'll let you know if I need anything. Promise.**

Dib texted: **Alright, but I might pick you up after so you don't have to deal with him on the walk home.**

Gaz almost laughed: **That will be a good plan lol. See you after detention.**

Placing her phone away, she waited for the next torture to begin, but as she did Gaz felt heated again as she stood up to ask to go to the restroom. After getting her hall pass, she ran to the restroom to use it and beat on the wall a little. She should not be feeling this way.


	5. Detention with a side of Punch

While it wasn't the first time for Zim to be in detention in this school, it was Gaz's as they both walked in separately. Her first with her selecting a desk nearest to the window and Zim coming in second selecting a desk near hers.

"Sit elsewhere." She grumbled.

"I prefer it here." He'd rather sit next to her even if they were the only ones in the room right at the present time. She did make far better company than all the other smellies on this stupid planet.

Standing up, she moved towards the back only for him to move also. She wanted to throw something at him, but settled on moving again. When he sat behind her, she grumbled. "This morning wasn't enough for you?"

"I still want to talk to you." He said wanting to reach out to her, but the teacher came in.

"Ah, we meet again, Zim. What are you in here for?" The tall middle-aged balding teacher asked as he sat down.

"Zim was framed." Zim answered.

"Typical answer. Both of you come up front and show me your detention slips." Getting up, Gaz gave hers first, the teacher glanced at it, and at her. "First time here. Same class as him." Giving Zim an accursary glance, he asked Gaz, "I have a feeling he is the cause of this, and I'm decent at reading facial expressions, Ms Membrane. Please return to your seat." Taking Zim's slip, he grumbled. "You, Zim sit way over there far away from the young lady."

"But Zim hasn't done anything wrong to her." Zim argued.

The teacher noticed Gaz rolling her eyes at that. "Uh huh, and I'm not losing hair. Sit far away from her. I believe you caused her enough trouble for one day."

Gaz pulled out a book so she can do her homework at least. Thankfully he won't be trying to talk to her still. Pulling out her notes from that class, it was also done in the similar style of drawings. Something only she seemed to have understood over the years.

Zim cursed the teacher for separating him from his Gaz. His Gaz? Zim rubbed his temple as he pulled out a pad of paper to write some stuff down or at least doodle. At least one thing, he didn't have the Dib-stink in here, and he was still able to sneak glances over at her form. A form he saw so beautifully naked with the moonlight lighting that flawless skin of hers. Zim cursed at himself for his thoughts as they trailed off.

Hearing the door open, he glanced up to see one other regular come in. This one drove a stinky motorcycle, always wore dark clothing that seemed to stink of something he couldn't name, and he loved chains. The guy had spiky dark brown hair as he roamed the room as the teacher looked over his slip, and his eyes fell on, Gaz. After the kid was told to take a seat, he selected one as near as possible to her, making Zim grit his teeth.

"Perhaps it is best you sit elsewhere too." The teacher instructed. He may be older than them, but he knew an interested male when he spotted an attractive female. Teenagers and their hormones.

Zim smiled at his private victory when that kid moved elsewhere, but leaned back to relax instead of work.

Ten minutes passed when the teacher was called out by someone else to the hall, leaving them all alone. Zim thought it would be his opportunity to speak to her, but so did the other kid as he leaned over.

"Hey. HI." He whispered. "My name is Stain. Your, Gaz right?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, but didn't turn around as she replied in a very bored distracted tone. "Yeah, so?"

Stain laughed. "Cooler than your brother. I hear your scary. I like that."

"Good for you. Maybe I can toss you off a cliff one day." Gaz told him. First Zim and now him? Turning around to face him, the guy was okay looking, but she could smell his breath from there. "As you know, I'm rude, and I'm going to tell you that I'm not interested in you."

"How do you know if you haven't even tried?" He asked winking at her.

"I'm not interested in anyone with dragon breath." Turning around she just grumbled and cursed Zim for placing her here.

"Are you a lesbian or are you just taken?"

"I have taste. Leave me be." Gaz spat out. Skin crawling, she felt him about to speak when the teacher re-entered.

He obviously saw her unhappiness as he double checked Stain and Zim. "Ms. Membrane, you are allowed to leave early since this is your first time offense. Please don't repeat it."

She sighed in relief quickly putting her stuff away to walk out of there just to have the teacher follow her out. "You sure?"

"Which one was it who made you feel this way all of a sudden? I'm sorry to pry, but..."

She could of told him about Zim and the incident last night, but why in the hell was she so damn confused there. "I hate being hit on in a sleazy way like I'm a prostitute of something."

"Stain. You aren't the first one he has made uncomfortable. Zim normally just gets into staring contests with your brother in there."

Gaz smiled at that. "Been that way since Elementary."

"Well I apologize you had to deal with that. Have a safe walk home." With that the teacher went back into the room.

Gaz brought out her cell to call, Dib. "Hey, I've been left out for good behavior. I'll start walking home." She paused as she listened to Dib. "Okay, I'll see you on the way then." Hanging up, she deposited her school books, and walked outside to start heading home.

Dib and her went out for fast food mexican as she told him about her brief stint in detention with Zim and a horny guy named, Stain. "Guy has dragon breath. Disgusting."

"And you aren't interested in Mr Wonderful? Just imagine the dragon breath children you could have, Gaz." Dib teased as he almost dropped his taco on the table.

"Well I hope he has a dragon breath sister so I can hook you guys up with. Can you imagine having that breath into your mouth every day?" Gaz teased back.

"Eww, disgusting." Dib enjoyed that they came to this part of their sibling relationship to be a little looser around one another. "No, I think you can do better than that."

"Thanks, Dib." Taking a bite of her veggie burrito, she unfortunately thought about, Zim again. She needed to punch him.

"Oh guess what. You know Chrissy Hines?" Dib saw her mouth was stuffed so he just answered anyhow. "She asked me out. Then her friend asked me out soon after. I just know her name to be, Megan."

"Snobby sounding?"

"Yeah. I thought why not." Raising a taco in his hand, he said quickly before taking a bite into it. "Taking Chrissy out on friday. Megan, saturday."

Gaz's face dropped. "Well now. My brother the little whore."

"Hey!" Taking a salsa packet, he tossed it at her. "Come on. I thought I would see."

"Okay, the only details you can give me is non-sexually related stuff only. To tell you the truth, I can figure that out on my own with them."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Later that night, she told Dib good night, but did the stupidest thing as her thoughts were just invaded constantly by Zim. Being very careful, she snuck out of the house, and went all the way to his house. I swear that house was a Light Bright on drugs. How do the neighbors sleep with that thing shining so brightly? Stupid question when they don't seem to complain about the cables attaching to their own homes. Zim picked the perfect location as she stepped into the yard, and walked past the gnomes. Funny how they always shot at Dib and not at her.<p>

Gaz stared at the door for some seconds until she knocked on it having a feeling that, Gir would answer. Tapping her foot, she heard hurried footsteps, a throat clearing, and the door opening with Zim in his disguise. He didn't need it around her.

"Gaz. Come on in." Zim was trying to sound suave, but came off cheesy as he grinned at her.

Gaz punched him in the face making him fall backwards. "Never ever do that to me again, Zim. Sneaking into my room to take off my clothes... To eat me out. To talk to me in the middle of class when I don't want you talking to me. I ended up in detention because of you and you insist on talking to me knowing how angry I am with you? I never abused you, Zim. Never. And yet I get violated. Why did you do that to me?"

One of Zim's contacts flew off as he studied her. "Yes, I did wrong by doing that, but you looked so perfect. I never felt that way for anyone and it happened."

Gaz studied him. "Why me? There are so many girls around that I notice that would give you the time of day, and yet, why me? Because I'm Dib's sister? It would be fun to fuck with his mind, by doing this to his sister?" Her hand was to her heart as she asked these questions. It pained to be in this position. Stepping forward, she snatched his wig off and tossed it aside. She wanted to say something else, but the words were stuck so she turned to leave.

Zim slammed the door quickly blocking her exit. He removed the other contact, and retracted his pak leg back in watching as she turned an irate glare at him. "I did go there to take my revenge on Dib, but you were not to be involved. I spotted your open window, and thought it was an easy chance to get in. What I didn't expect was something jaw dropping spectacular in my life. Gaz, it isn't an excuse, but I was possessed. I forgot about my revenge to your brother, and just wanted you instead. Only you."

"You realize how sleazy that was, Zim? You realize what we call that here?"

Zim approached her quickly pinning her to the door, re-extending two of his spider legs out to stop her legs from kicking his sensitive area. "I do and I want you to realize something too. I was not bred to feel this way at all. This whole thing would not be allowed. You are the only one I have ever looked at and felt these things I couldn't identify and then I crawl though your window... It was wrong, but I have such a strong desire for you."

She couldn't believe him right now. "You expect me to believe you when you have me pinned like this? This isn't making me trust you at all."

"I know." He breathed. He felt helpless. Zim unmanned her. "Good night, Gaz."

Rubbing her wrists, she opened the door to run back home.

"You are exiled. It would be allowed for you now." The Computer intoned.

"Shut up!" Zim went to the ground in defeat. He lost her before he could truly have her.


	6. Dates and Trickery

On friday night, Dib's date with Chrissy just was mindlessly boring. All she did was talk about herself, text away, chat more about herself, chatted how exciting it must be to be an heir to the Membrane lab so that must mean big money, and chatted more about herself. Even though she mentioned that part of his life while squeezing his leg, she didn't ask questions, she just glossed over it before he ended up taking her home. Gaz laughed almost endlessly at that before making a very crude joke suggesting how he could of shut her up.

Megan was slightly different. While she did talk about herself, she at least asked him questions of him. She never texted back to anyone saying it wasn't an emergency, and didn't mind where they ate just as long as it was reasonable. Her friend wanted a huge restaurant to be taken to. With her, they ended up at the park mostly sitting at the bench before they started to kiss. She seemed a bit more down to Earth away from her snobbish friend.

"So Megan, may I ask you a personal question?" Dib asked nervously as he laced his hands through hers.

Megan snickered. "Why am I friends with Chrissy? Is that the question?" Dib nodded. "I've known her since grade school. She never was this self-absorbed before, and there are times she is her old self." Shrugging, she added. "She spent two summers taking care of her grandparents. She does it because she loves them, and she doesn't complain about it. So she really isn't that bad."

"That's nice. What do you like to do as a hobby?"

Kissing his cheek. "Well I know what you love to do. Which is fine with me. For me, I love horse riding. Next week I'm going up with my parents to do some horse riding along the trail. Its fun if you want to have a try at it."

Smiling, he asked, "You asking me out on another date?"

Looking him straight in the eyes, she smiled. "Yeah. I like you. I'm surprised with how much I like you in such a short amount of time. I want to see you again. The horse riding is my treat if you accept."

Dib thought she looked so cute with how she posed her body expecting a positive response from him. "Okay, I'll try it."

Clapping, she kissed his lips. "Yes! At least my parents won't be worried about you. You are not scum."

"Good to hear."

"Ah, I'm not prying, but is your sister okay? Did her boyfriend hurt her for her to go all commando in the hallway?"

Face going serious, he had to judge if she just wanted to pry information out of him for gossip, so he told her. "Gaz is one of the strongest girls I have ever known all my life. She is perfectly fine and always handles her stuff in her own way."

"Well the thing is, I did witness it, and I wish in the hell she was around when I was having problems with this one guy to the point that it was making me scared. I give your sister every credit in the world to have the guts to stand up for herself like that." Whipping out her phone, she went online to start pulling up a website. "Okay, this is where we go. Look how beautiful it is." Leaning over she smiled up at him as she showed him one picture. "Those are my parents right there. That was taken about five years ago."

Her parents looked happy, he observed as he glanced at the entire site. Later when he arrived home, Gaz was outside on the deck. "Hey."

"Hey. How was the date?" She asked pulling out her ear buds.

"Pretty good. I like her. She asked me out again. This time to go riding horses." Dib answered standing to look over in the direction where he could see the glow of Zim's house.

"I hear something unsure in your voice."

"She asked me about you. Thinks that you and Zim are a couple. I didn't say you weren't for some reason because I don't want the gossip mill going." Dib said as he thrusted his hands in his pockets. "I told her you are the strongest people I know. I hope she isn't using me."

Reaching out to touch his arm, she told him, "I hope not either and if so, I'll kill her."

Dib smiled. "I'm going to do some research. I guess good night."

"Night." Putting her ear buds back on, she hummed along to the music unaware of her peeping tom observing her. Her song shifted to something slower paced. Sensual sounding. Visions of him filled her again making her not realize that she was running her hand up her leg. She knew he was down there, but did he touch her breasts? She knew she was exposed, but she had no clue. Would he tease her or touch gingerly?

Thoughts snapping closed, she widened her eyes as she see's Zim kneeling next to her. Taking her ear buds off, she wanted to move back, but he sat quickly at the side of her chair with his arms on either side of her waist. Gaz took a unsteady breath in. "What now?"

"Do you ever go out on dates?" Zim wondered.

"Not for a long time it seems." She answered.

Those are pink lips. Matches her nipples and her womanhood, he thought hungrily. "Why not?"

"Why are you asking me, Zim?" Gaz narrowed her eyes as she tried to sit up, but that only proved her to get closer to his face.

"I was asked out today."

"Is there a problem with that?" Could he pull away? She thought desperately.

Zim closed the distance as his lips brushed against her own. "She isn't you."

Gaz felt that heat return. "Who cares? I'm not gonna go out with you."

Zim was tempted to prove her wrong now with that. Her desire was reflected in those eyes of hers. They looked like his own. "Then I have my answer."

Gaz leaned back her head. "Yes you do. I guess bye, Zim."

"I'll see you at school then." Zim promised backing away from her.

Separated, both of them breathed very hard as their passions heated them up. Although Gaz thought about ramming her head through a wall to end it.

* * *

><p>Dib woke up sick complaining of a stomach flu on monday, forcing Gaz to go to school alone. Dib kept saying he will be fine, but the hurling was stopping him from making it, so Gaz forced him to stay in bed. Gaz used the car instead of walking just in case she wanted to get something before heading home after school. She knew Zim caught on that she was there alone as joy almost boiled over.<p>

Early morning in the restroom with hearing each girl talking, she heard Megan and Chrissy finally come in to start speaking. Perhaps she will get to be a fly on the wall for Dib.

"Oh my gosh, my date with him was so boring. He didn't talk once. The guy is so cute, but it is so wasted." Chrissy complained. "He'll be really rich one day so he'll become more interesting than. What about you since you weren't around, you bitch?"

"Jeez, Chrissy. I went to church and spent time with my grandparents. I already told you what else I was doing." Megan answered. Gaz smiled thinking she sounded like she wanted to slap her friend. "My date with, Dib was fantastic. He asked me lots of questions and I asked him too. I asked him out again."

"Why? Did you have sex? I bet you had sex."

"God, Chrissy, no. I actually really like him."

"HIs sister is such a freak though. His genes must be really screwed up to have a sister like that." Chrissy remarked.

Megan turned to her friend to snap at her. "I don't think she's a freak. She's just different from everyone and not a clone. I like that."

"Okay then. Whatever. Did you get why she did that to her boyfriend?" Chrissy asked nudging her friend.

"Nope." She lied. "That is none of our business."

Gaz smiled at that and hope they are putting on an act because they knew she was in there.

"Alright, but let me know how the sex is whenever you get to it."

"If it happens, it happens." Megan casually said.

Gaz was thankful that at least they finally left so she can leave herself. She may have to tell this to Dib later.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Gaz decided on the library instead. It was quiet and hardly anyone frequented it. Finding a book to read, she opened it up, and was automatically sucked into it before she heard a wretched voice.<p>

"Where is your brother today?"

Without looking up, Gaz asked. "Miss my brother's presence so badly today?"

"No, I am just curious. Where is he?"

"Home sick." Pausing, she added thoughtfully. "No, I think he went to infiltrate your base."

BINGO! Zim flew up out of the seat to head out of the library to start speaking to his comm. Gaz thought that was too easy as she decided to head out of there to go outside. She may need witnesses. To remain where she was might mean she will become alien lunch meat again.

Zim called the computer to find out there has been no intrusion at the base, so he grinned as he saw her making her way down the hallway adjusting the book bag over her shoulder, not paying attention where he was as he went to the nearest room, not occupied, and waited. Seeing her pass by, he snagged her to drag her into the empty room. Gaz struggled and bit his hand, but he didn't let go until he was inside locking the doors.

"You are a little liar." Zim stated waggling his finger at her. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I wanted to leave, Zim. I wanted you to leave." Gaz hissed hitting him.

"No, you will stop hitting me, little Gaz." Zim said grabbing a hold of her arms.

"Ummm no." Gaz rolled a little back on the desk lifting her legs up to rabbit kick him away from her so she can run away.

Zim clutched his squeedly spooch as he got up to follow her.

In the school yard, Gaz was walking along the wall just breathing unsteadily. Thoughts were rampant as she almost collapsed till she was grabbed and whipped around to have her back meet the wall. "Let go of me, Zim."

They had an audience now. He will have her. "No, not until you know who wants you. Desires you."

"Ugh. Damn it, Zim."

Zita pulled out her phone to activate the video on it. Dib isn't going to like this.

Zim crushed his lips against hers forcing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She struggled, she whimpered. She even clawed at him. Zim was strong. Gaz hated this feeling. She hated the rush of heat all through her body. He caused it all. As his tongue wrestled with hers, she moaned finally returning his kiss. Zim was in ecstasy with this feeling. She tasted so perfect.

Hearing the bell ring signalling the end of the day, he pulled away. "I love your taste." Zim said seductively as he strolled away.

Gaz had a strong urge to do something wrong here, but what? She just looked over at his retreating form. She was perplexed. She kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Gaz parked the car in the driveway and took a deep breath out as she lifted up what she picked up at the store before wandering into the house. Dib was almost laying on the couch as he was looking at his phone. Gaz already had a feeling he knew about that as she stood near him as he pointed the phone her way to watch the video of Zim and her kissing. He saw the struggling she was doing, then her giving in to him.<p>

"Who sent you that?" Gaz asked as she sat at the coffee table setting down the contents of the bag down beside her.

"Zita." Dib answered coldly.

"He wondered where you were when I was in the library. I told him you were either sick or infiltrating his base. He panicked." Dib smiled slightly there. He probably imagined him scared and running away. "But he figured out I lied. He tossed me into a class at first because I lied. I kicked him and ran off. I went to the yard and he slammed me against the wall and that is when that happened." Gaz explained.

Dib examined her expression as he placed his phone down. "You hurt?"

"No. How are you? Feeling better at least?"

"Stomach is fine. Throat is a bit raw though. I'm angry at him though for doing that to you." Dib replied as he glanced over at the bag.

Gaz saw what he was looking at, and brought it out. "Chicken tortilla soup. I know you like that after you feel a little runned down."

Taking it, he felt the warmth in his hands, and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Standing up, Gaz started to head to the kitchen. "Let me get you a spoon."

"Hey, Gaz." Opening up the container, he was hit with a spicy smell. "Could I have a soda too?" She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. After so many viewings of that video he noticed how she seemed to relax into that kiss with him. He silently prayed she didn't fall for the alien bastard.


End file.
